Somewhere I'm Not
by EvilSis
Summary: Never stop hoping, need to know where you are. But one thing's for sure, you're always in my heart. WinryxEd Songfic please R


**A/N: *If you haven't seen the end of the series or the film then you won't have a clue whats going on here, you have been warned***

**I had this thought, poor Winry how did she feel being left behind when Ed got stuck on the other side of the gate? Well here it is, now you'll know ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Song- 'Somwhere' by Within Temptation and I don't own the characters either**

_Italics = Winry_

**_Bold Italics = Song_**

Normal = Edward

**

* * *

**

Somewhere I'm not

_I remember the day so clearly even after so long. There was a thunderstorm which was unusual for the time of year, black angry clouds rolled across the sky as rain poured out of the heavens. I was looking out of my bedroom window, watching the forks of lightening crash in the distance as the storm crawled closer to my home. That was when I saw them, two figures walking along the foot path towards my house. _

_**Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams?**_

_I ran down to the door and ran out into the rain as they slowly approached me. The one walking slightly in front suddenly ran forward when they saw me. A raincoat covered him but I instantly recognised the voice as he shouted out my name. Alphonse._

_Tears and rain blended together as I hugged Al with all my might. He was exactly the same, as if nothing had ever happened. I didn't know then that that was the price he had paid. The second figure came forward, introducing herself as Rose. She carried an infant in her arms tightly to her chest. _

_But where was Edward? _

_What happened? _

_Why isn't your brother with you?_

_Where is Ed? _

_  
__**Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
but one thing's for sure,  
you're always in my heart**_

_I couldn't stop crying. I can't remember anything else other then crying. I thought that I would never stop. I always had the same thoughts running through my mind._

_Why?_

_Why had you left me? _

_You were both to come back home. That was the promise. I think it was days that I locked myself in my room. I just couldn't face anyone not when I knew you might never come back. I felt disgusted with myself, with what I was thinking. _

_I'm sorry but I wish that it had been you that came back to me._

_I had no more tears left when you both left me.  
__**  
I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened;  
the truth will free my soul**__  
_

_In my dreams you come back to me. You hold me in your arms and it's where I truly feel I belong. I never want to let go of you. I wish you had never left me behind and I hate myself for feeling like this. I know you're finally together, like how it should be and that makes me happy. But I feel so lost and alone without you. I don't know what to do anymore. _

_I never got to say goodbye to you. Such a small amount of time you there with me and then you were gone. I don't regret being there for you but I wish I had done more, said more. I never got to tell you that I…_

_  
__**Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul  
living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
where you are  
**_

_Working hard and achieving our goals so that you can come home and we can all be a family again. But you're not coming home this time. And I'm left here looking up at the night sky thinking of you, always of you. Tell me what am I to do? _

_All the stars in the night sky are like millions of different worlds. Are you in one of these stars? I look at the brightest star, burning through the night and think are you looking at stars as well, or maybe its day where you are and not night at all. What are you doing now? What are you thinking about? Are you happy? Please god let him be happy. _

_  
__**I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul**_

_I can't stop thinking about you and that's my promise to you. I will never forget you. And like how you never gave up on your dreams. I will never give up on mine. I'll work to do the best I can, to be the best. I'll never give up on you no matter how hard it gets. _

_  
__**Wherever you are, I won't stop searching  
whatever it takes, need to know  
**_

The sun shone fierce and bright in the midday sky. Edward Elric lay on lush grass on a gentle slopping hill. His arms crossed behind his head, watching the clouds lazily pass over him in the ocean blue sky. He was taking this rare opportunity of peace to just stop and think. Think about everything and nothing. Golden eyes searched the endless sky as if searching for the answers to endless questions or the question to the one answer he knew deep down.

"Brother!"

Edward could hear his brother calling for him but he made no effort to answer back or move. He groaned inwardly as he knew what this meant. It was time to go back to work and he didn't want that, he was comfortable and there was still this one thought that was niggling inside of him.

"There you are," panted Alphonse Elric as he finally reached to where Edward was lying, "come on brother. Everyone is waiting for you."

"In a minute Al" said Edward, not tearing his eyes away from the sky.

"You thinking about her again?" asked Alphonse, sitting down on the grass next to his brother.

Edward gave no reply and continued to stare at the sky with more intensity it would seem. If one was to look closely they would have seen the clenching of Edward's jaw and the ever so slight narrowing of his eyes at his brother's question.

"It'll be ok, we'll find a way," reassured Alphonse, "We promised right?" A thoughtful expression crossed over his features as he looked up towards the cotton clouds floating aimlessly along.

With a sigh Edward stood himself up and began brushing the grass off his trousers and jacket. Placing his hands in his pockets Edward began to walk down the hill, calling over his shoulder to Alphonse. Alphonse smiled and jumped up from the ground, running after his brother as they walked down to the grand building in the distance.

_**I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
the truth will free my soul**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please Review cause I love it!**

**EvilSis X**

* * *


End file.
